The Next Legendary Shinobi
by VessaliusD
Summary: Bercerita tentang Naruto Uzumaki, seorang pria muda mempunyai kekuatan tersembunyi yang setara dengan para legenda Dewa Shinobi. Naruto bersekolah di Konoha Academy, dari situlah dirinya menemui banyak musuh yang mengincar nya dan juga rahasia yang selama ini tidak dia ketahui.
1. The Next Legendary Shinobi | Chapter 1 |

Tanggal 17 , pukul 8:25 pagi. Naruto berdiri di kuburan sambil membawa setangkup bunga mawar.

Naruto berjongkok dan mengelus sebuah batu besar yang tertulis nama kedua orang tuanya,yaitu Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Kedua orang tua Naruto sudah meninggal semenjak Naruto berumur 10 tahun.

Naruto menaruh bunga itu di makam orang tua nya dan berdo'a dalam hati.

'Otou-san,Okaa-san semoga kalian tenang disana, Dan lindungilah aku yang ada di sini.'

Tak seberapa lama seorang pria dewasa berpakaian jas berwarna abu-abu dengan wajah yang tertutup masker itu datang dari belakang Naruto.

"Naruto sudah waktunya kita berangkat."

Naruto bangkit berdiri dan memutar balik menghadap kearah Pria itu. "Aku mengerti Kakashi-sensei."

"Baiklah ayo." Ucap Kakashi melangkah menjauh dari dari makam yang diikuti oleh Naruto dari belakang.

Mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam mobil Mercedes Benz S-Class milik Kakashi sendiri. Naruto duduk disebelah Kakashi yang sedang menyetir.

Didalam perjalanan Naruto terus memandang kearah jendela, sedangkan Kakashi fokus menyetir mobilnya menuju Konoha Academy.

"Kakashi-sensei apa hari ini aku bertemu Jiji?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh kearah Kakashi.

Naruto semenjak kecil belum pernah sekalipun bertemu kakek nya. Sampai saat kedua orang tua Naruto meninggal Kakek mengirim surat pada Naruto untuk datang menemuinya. Dan hari inilah Naruto akan bertemu kakeknya untuk pertama kali. Naruto sedikit merasa gugup karena orang tuanya pernah bilang, bahwa kakek nya itu adalah orang tegas yang memiliki kekuatan melebihi ayah Naruto. Sedangkan kalau diingat-ingat ayah Naruto sendiri pernah mengalahkan musuh sampai setengah desa sendirian tanpa tergores sedikitpun.

Kakashi melirik sebentar kearah Naruto lalu kembali fokus kedepan. "Ya,kau akan bertemu dengannya di Konoha Academy."

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya mengarah ke Kakashi dan menatapnya tajam.

Kakashi yang tahu sedang ditatap Naruto dengan serius itupun merasa risih.

"Apa?" Tanya Kakashi kesal.

Naruto mengusap-usap dagunya sambil alisnya sedikit berkerut. "Tidak ada, hanya saja kata Otou-san dulu wajah jiji mirip sepertimu Kakashi-sensei." Naruto tidak berbohong tentang itu, dia benar-benar diberitahu oleh ayahnya kalau wajah jiji mirip dengan kakashi-sensei saat kakashi membuka maskernya tersebut. Walaupun pada kenyataan nya Naruto belum pernah sekalipun melihat Kakashi membuka maskernya, bahkan saat makan sekalipun kakashi tidak pernah membukanya.

Kakashi menghela nafas kasar. "Sepertinya mata Otou-sanmu itu bermasalah Naruto." Ucap Kakashi tak terima. Yah,tentu saja, bagaimana bisa Minato menilai wajah Kakashi mirip dengan wajah Hashirama si kakek tua itu. Semenjak kapan Minato menjadi rabun seperti itu hah? Jelas Dari mata pun sudah kelihatan kalau berbeda.

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar bantahan dari Kakashi. Naruto tahu kalau Kakashi paling tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan dalam hal apapun, termasuk kekuatannya.

Sedangkan Kakashi hanya diam menahan emosinya. Kakashi pikir Naruto dan Minato tidak ada bedanya sama-sama menyebalkan.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir 2 jam akhirnya mereka berdua pun sampai di depan gerbang Konoha Academy.

Kakashi dan Naruto keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam Academy tersebut. Didalam sudah banyak para murid berlalu-lalang sibuk dengan kegiatan nya masing-masing.

Naruto melihat sekeliling dan benar-benar kagum dengan Sekolah ini. Semua nya tampak mewah, dari pintu yang penuh pernik emas , dan juga pakaian murid-murid nya yang terlihat mahal dan rapi. Lantai putihnya nya pun terlihat bersih dan cerah, setiap sisi sekolah terdapat lampu gantung yang biasa nya digunakan oleh orang-orang kelas atas.

Naruto tidak tahu kalau ternyata Jiji adalah orang kaya. Buktinya dia bisa membangun gedung sebesar ini dan sangat mewah. Berbeda dengan keluarga Naruto yang setiap harinya harus bekerja untuk bisa merasakan satu cap mie.

"Naruto." Panggil Kakashi menepuk pundak Naruto.

Naruto pun tersadar dari lamunan nya dan menoleh kearah Kakashi yang sudah berada di sampingnya itu sambil menatap Naruto datar.

"Sudah puas mengagumi tempat ini hm?" Ucap Kakashi sambil bersedekap dan mengentak-entakkan kakinya kesal.

"Hehe..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu sambil tertawa garing. "Maaf Kakashi-sensei." Lanjutnya.

Kakashi menghela nafas lelah. "Terserah kau saja. Sekarang kita harus menemui Hashirama si kakek tua itu." Ucap kakashi lalu berjalan melewati Naruto begitu saja.

"Ba-baik!" Naruto berlari kecil mengikuti Kakashi yang sudah berada sedikit jauh darinya.

Kakashi dan Naruto sudah tiba didepan pintu ruang Hashirama Senju.

Kakashi mengetuk pintu dan berkata, "Hashirama-sama bisakah kami masuk?"

"Masuklah." Jawab Hashirama didalam ruangan.

Kakashi dan Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan. Ruangan itu terlihat besar dan juga banyak data-data yang berantakan dilantai.

"Hashirama-sama , saya sudah membawa Naruto kemari." Ucap Kakashi sambil menunduk hormat. Meskipun biasanya Kakashi memanggil Hashirama dengan kakek tua atau kakek sialan, ketika Kakashi berhadapan langsung dengan Hashirama dia menjadi sopan ( Takut dipecat ).

Hashirama memutar kursi nya menghadap Naruto dan Kakashi. "Ah, Naruto kau disini!" Ucap Hashirama dengan riang.

Naruto yang dipanggil pun hanya melongo. Naruto tidak tahu kalau ternyata Jiji memiliki wajah yang penuh karisma walaupun berkerut. Ditambah dengan berpakaian jas hitam membuat jiji terlihat wibawa. Pantas saja dulu ayah Naruto selalu ingin seperti jiji.

"Naruto kau sudah besar rupanya." Ucap Hashirama sambil memeluk Naruto erat. Semenjak Naruto berusia 5 tahun Hashirama tidak pernah bertemu dengan Naruto lagi. Lantaran Hashirama harus membangun Konoha Academy. Jujur saja Hashirama rindu dengan cucu nya itu.

Naruto pun tersadar dari lamunan nya ketika Jiji memeluk nya erat.

"A-anoo... Bi-bisakah kau melepasnya Jiji, aku susah bernafas." Ucap Naruto dengan nada serak sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Jiji memberi isyarat untuk melepas pelukan nya. Kekaguman Naruto menurun saat tahu kalau Jiji ternyata memiliki sifat yang menyebalkan seperti ini.

"Ah baiklah maaf." Hashirama melepas pelukan nya dengan berat hati. Minato dan Naruto sama, mereka berdua tidak suka saat Hashirama memeluk nya, mereka berdua selalu memberi alasan kalau mereka sulit bernafas agar Hashirama melepasnya.

Hashirama berdeham. "Kalau begitu duduklah."

Kakashi dan Naruto duduk di sofa dan Hashirama pun juga ikut duduk berhadapan dengan mereka berdua.

Hashirama meminum secangkir kopi yang sudah tersedia dimeja. "Naruto, alasan aku memanggilmu kesini adalah aku ingin kau melanjutkan sekolahmu disini." Ucap Hashirama menatap serius pada Naruto.

Hashirama sudah merencanakan ini semenjak lama, dia tahu kalau Naruto memiliki Kurumi didalam tubuhnya. Kurumi adalah salah satu siluman berekor sembilan yang mempunyai kekuatan paling membahayakan di Shinobi, oleh karena itu Hashirama Berniat melindungi Naruto agar tidak asal menggunakan kekuatan nya tersebut.

"Eh?!" Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan jijinya itu. Lantaran Naruto tidak pernah membayangkan bisa bersekolah di tempat yang mewah seperti ini. "Tapi...apa bisa aku bersekolah disini? Maksudku aku lihat murid-murid disini adalah orang kelas atas?"

Hashirama tertawa keras, betapa bodohnya cucunya itu, dia kira Hashirama adalah orang penggila uang. "Tenang saja Naruto, sekolah ini bukan melihat seberapa kaya nya dirimu itu. Sekolah ini justru melihat dari kehebatan mereka dalam menjadi seorang Shinobi,dan aku tahu kau layak sekolah disini. Sebab kau adalah anak Minato dan aku tahu kekuatanmu nak."

"Hehe.." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu sambil tertawa garing. Jiji benar semenjak kecil Naruto memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan ayahnya itu. Dan kekuatan Naruto menjadi 2x lipat lebih hebat dari ayahnya karena Naruto memiliki Kurumi didalam tubuhnya, yang sudah pasti chakra Naruto semakin bertambah kuat.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat, kau tidak boleh menunjukan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya disekolah ini. Karena jika orang lain tahu itu akan menjadi merepotkan." Ucap Hashirama memberi peringatan pada Naruto.

"Aku mengerti Jiji." Balas Naruto.

"Dan...Kakashi kau akan bertanggung jawab mengawasi Naruto." Ucap Hashirama melirik kearah Kakashi.

Kakashi adalah satu-satu nya orang terpercaya yang Hashirama punyai. Lantaran Kakashi sudah bekerja sama dengan Hashirama 15 tahun dari mulai Hashirama membangun Konoha Academy sampai sekarang.

Kakashi bangkit berdiri menunduk hormat. "Saya mengerti Hashirama-sama. Kalau begitu kami permisi."

Hashirama menganggukan kepala membalas ucapan Kakashi.

"Kita keluar Naruto." Ucap Kakashi berdiri tegak lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

Naruto pun ikut bangkit berdiri menunduk hormat pada Hashirama lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan mengikuti Kakashi.

"Nee Kakashi-sensei, sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan disamping Kakashi.

Kini Kakashi dan Naruto sudah berada diluar, berjalan di koridor sekolah.

Kakashi mendongak keatas menatap langit, terlihat matahari sudah mulai terbenam.

"Sepertinya aku akan mengantarmu ke asrama pria sekarang." Ucap Kakashi sambil tetap melangkah, dan kedua tangannya pun dimasukan kedalam saku celananya.

Kakashi dan Naruto sudah sampai di gedung asrama.

"Naruto ambilah ini, kau tinggal di kamar nomor 32 mengerti." Ucap Kakashi melempar sebuah kunci kepada Naruto.

Naruto menangkap kunci tersebut lalu berkata, "Baiklah!"

Kakashi mengangguk, setelah itu Kakashi memutar balik dan mulai melangkah menjauh.

Baru lima langkah Kakashi tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto pun mengangkat satu alisnya bingung melihat Kakashi yang mendadak berhenti itu.

"Oh ya Naruto, di kamar nomor 32 kau jangan membuka lemarinya mengerti?"

"Hah? Memang nya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang semakin dibuat bingung oleh Kakashi.

"Hmm...buku dewasa ku ada disana, kau masih kecil Naruto jadi dilarang membacanya. "

"Cih, aku juga tidak ingin membaca nya sialan! Dasar Sensei mesum!" Ucap Naruto kesal. Ia pun berlari kearah gedung asrama begitu saja meninggalkan Sensei mesumnya itu dengan hati dongkol.

Didalam Gedung Asrama

Naruto berjalan pelan sambil mencari kamar bernomor 32 itu.

"Haahh...sudah sampai lantai tiga pun aku masih belum menemukan nya." Keluh Naruto yang sudah kelelahan berjalan disepanjang gedung asrama besar ini. Naruto masih berpikir seberapa kaya jiji nya itu? Sampai-sampai asrama nya pun memiliki 10 lantai seperti ini, dan juga gedung asrama terlihat besar pula. Kalau jiji sekaya ini lalu kenapa ayahnya itu miskin? Naruto tidak habis pikir punya bagian keluarga sekaya ini.

Tak seberapa lama Naruto melihat seorang pria keluar dari kamar, kemudian berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Ah permisi bisakah kau tunjukan dimana kamar nomor 32?" Tanya Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Namun sayangnya pria itu terus berjalan tak mempedulikan Naruto yang berbicara dengannya.

Pria itu terus berjalan dan lewat disamping Naruto. Sebelum terus berjalan pria itu sekilas membisikan sebuah kata yang membuat Naruto pun terbelalak.

"Aku akan membunuhmu.."

Mata Naruto melebar dan seketika tubuhnya mematung. Naruto merasakan sebuah chakra kuat ada didalam tubuh pria itu. Ketika Naruto berputar balik pria itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Apa itu tadi?" Naruto benar-benar merasakan kebencian luar biasa dari pria itu, tidak, tidak hanya itu, Naruto juga merasa bahwa dirinya pernah melihat pria itu, Naruto seperti mengenal pria bermata merah itu.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan."

Yah, Naruto tidak ingin berpikiran tidak baik pada orang lain. Ibu pernah berkata padanya kalau sebelum melihat sifat aslinya janganlah menilai orang dengan negatif.

Untuk sekarang lupakan hal itu.

Naruto melihat sekeliling dan tak sengaja ia melihat kamar nomor 32 tepat didepan nya.

"Ah! Ini dia." Naruto membuka kamar tersebut dan masuk kedalam.

Didalam kamar Naruto segera menghempaskan badan nya di kasur empuk itu. Naruto benar-benar lelah hari ini, apalagi Naruto masih teringat dengan pria bermata merah itu yang berbisik ingin membunuhnya.

Jujur saja seingat Naruto waktu dia kecil sampai sekarang tidak pernah sekalipun dia membuat musuh didalam hidupnya. Tapi kenapa pria itu tiba-tiba ingin membunuhnya? Apa dia salah satu musuh ayahnya? Entahlah Naruto lelah berpikir sekarang ini.

"Sepertinya kau mengalami banyak hal hari ini Naruto." Ucap mahluk siluman berparas seperti seorang gadis keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Kurumi? Kau melihat semuanya?" Ucap Naruto terkejut dengan kedatangan Kurumi tiba-tiba.

Kurumi mengeringai. "Tentu saja, aku bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas, termasuk pria yang ingin membunuhmu itu."

Kurumi adalah siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang memiliki kekuatan berbahaya. Kurumi si gadis siluman yang menjalin kontrak dengan Naruto semenjak kecil. Dan karena Kurumi tinggal di dalam tubuh Naruto jelas dia bisa melihat semua yang Naruto lakukan.

Kurumi yang berpakaian jubah kuil itu berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sudah duduk di kasur, lalu Kurumi sedikit menunduk menatap Naruto dari dekat.

"Dari yang aku lihat sepertinya kehidupanmu akan semakin menarik kedepan nya." Ucap Kurumi, menatap Naruto semakin dekat sambil tersenyum anggun.

Naruto mendorong wajah Kurumi yang terlalu dekat itu dengan telapak tangan nya. "Tidak ada yang menarik Kurumi. Aku ingin istirahat sekarang jadi pergilah."

Naruto paling lelah jika sudah menangani Kurumi yang selalu menggoda nya itu. Naruto mengakui walaupun Kurumi adalah siluman wajah nya tampak cantik, tapi Naruto tidak terlalu tertarik dengan kecantikan Kurumi, bagaimanapun Kurumi tetaplah Kurumi yang sudah Naruto anggap sebagai keluarganya.

Kurumi menggembungkan pipinya menatap kesal pada Naruto yang selalu saja bersikap dingin padanya.

"Baiklah terserah!" Ucap Kurumi marah lalu masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto lagi.

Naruto kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur , perlahan-lahan mata nya tertutup.

"Semoga saja besok tidak terjadi apa-apa." Ucap Naruto pelan ,kemudian dirinya pun tertelap.

To Be Continue..

Chapter pertama Selesai!

Terima kasih sudah membacanya sampai tuntas!

Ini adalah cerita pertama yang saya buat, semoga cerita ini bisa membuat kalian terhibur, yaahh...walaupun sedikit itu tidak masalah.

Ah! jangan lupa untuk memberikan Like Comment nya jika kalian ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Saya

Oh ya , Kalau kalian bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya Kurumi, dia adalah Kurama versi perempuan. Kurumi berbentuk seperti manusia dan adalah type perempuan dengan sifat Ara-ara~

Ketika Kurumi keluar dari tubuh Naruto cara keluar Kurumi seperti Roh yang keluar dari Tubuh manusia, dan ketika sudah ada diluar Kurumi menjadi badat. yah kalian bisa membayangkan nya sendiri seperti apa.

yups, itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan saat ini, jadi sampai jumpa!!


	2. The Next Legendary Shinobi Chapter 2

Tok..Tok..Tok.. x2

"Ck, tunggu sebentar." Ucap Naruto lemah sambil menguap.

Naruto baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar suara pintu terketuk.

Naruto bangkit berdiri berjalan kearah pintu dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka. Setelah itu Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya.

Tatkala Naruto membuka pintu, Kakashi yang berada didepan pintu itu pun mengejutkan Naruto dengan sebuah boneka berbentuk Kodok.

"Boom.." Ucap Kakashi datar sambil tangan sebelah kiri memegang boneka Kodok.

Naruto terbelalak. "Uuwaaa..!!" Teriak Naruto pecah, sambil salto kebelakang dengan kecepatan 150 derajat.

Naruto pun menabrak tembok yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ittteee..!!" Pekik Naruto kesakitan saat kepalanya tertabrak tembok.

"Oiii...! Kakashi-sensei kau ingin berkelahi, hah!" Ucap Naruto dongkol sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Sejak kecil Naruto takut dengan Kodok, sebab saat kecil Naruto pernah bermimpi tentang Kodok besar yang ingin melahapnya. Semenjak itulah setiap kali Naruto melihat Kodok maka dia akan teringat mimpi itu yang membuatnya menjadi trauma sampai sekarang.

Kakashi menaikan kedua bahu nya. "Bangunlah Naruto ini sudah pagi, waktu nya sekolah."

Kakashi yang memang dari dulu sudah menemani Naruto ia sudah tahu kelemahan Naruto, yaitu Kodok. Setiap kali Naruto susah dibangunkan maka Kakashi akan mengeluarkan boneka Kodok didalam saku nya, seketika itu juga Naruto pasti akan terbangun.

Naruto bangkit berdiri sambil mendecih. "Kalau mau membangunkan orang tidak perlu begitu juga kan, sialan."

"Cepatlah ganti pakaianmu dan kita segera ke sekolah." Sahut Kakashi menghiraukan umpatan murid bersurai kuning itu.

"Ya!" Naruto membanting pintu dengan keras. Kemudian dia pun mengganti pakaian tidurnya menjadi baju polos berwarna putih dan celana jeans biru.

Naruto keluar dari kamar yang tertulis di papan dengan nomor 32 itu, lalu menghampiri Kakashi yang sudah menunggu diluar.

"Jadi sekarang kita akan ke kelas ya Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Naruto yang berjalan dibelakang Kakashi.

"Tidak, aku harus mengantarmu ke ruang pakaian dulu, mengganti bajumu dengan seragam sekolah." Jelas Kakashi sambil berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang masuk kedalam saku celana.

Naruto mengangguk paham pada penjelasan Kakashi.

Setelah menyusuri panjangnya koridor sekolah akhirnya Kakashi dan Naruto sampai di ruang pakaian.

"Shizune kami masuk." Ucap Kakashi sambil mengetuk pintu.

Tak seberapa lama pintu pun terbuka, dan menampakan seorang wanita dewasa berpakaian Maid yang sedang menggendong seekor babi.

Naruto menganga, dia kagum melihat wanita cantik didepan nya ini. Didalam hati, Naruto berterima kasih pada Jiji yang sudah mempekerjakan seorang wanita cantik disekolah, terlebih wanita ini mengenakan pakaian Maid benar-benar terlihat sempurna. Ternyata selera jiji tidak buruk juga meskipun sudah bau tanah.

Lupakan soal babi pink yang digendong wanita itu.

Kakashi yang tahu Naruto terbengong pun berdeham keras dan membuat Naruto tersadar.

Kakashi menatap tajam kepada Naruto seolah-olah memberi peringatan pada Naruto untuk tidak berpikiran macam-macam. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Anoo..silahkan masuk Kakashi-sama,dan jugaa...Naruto-sama." Ucap Shizune menunduk hormat mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk masuk.

"Ya, kami masuk." Ucap Kakashi, ia mendorong punggung Naruto masuk kedalam, lalu dia pun juga ikut masuk.

Naruto kagum melihat ruang pakaian ini, lantaran terlihat begitu mewah,dimana setiap sisi terdapat mutiara bergelantungan menghiasi ruangan,ditambah tembok yang penuh dengan gambar seni. Naruto yakin kalau semua hiasan di ruangan ini lebih mahal dari jubah yang ayah beli dulu.

Shizune menurunkan babi kesayangan nya itu ke bawah lantai, lalu mengambil satu seragam sekolah yang berada di lemari.

Shizune membawa seragam tersebut dan menghampiri Naruto yang masih sibuk melihat ruangan.

"Naruto-sama silahkan ganti pakaian anda dengan ini." Ucap Shizune memberikan seragam sekolah kepada Naruto yang didampingi seekor babi pink disampingnya.

Naruto mengambil seragam itu dari Shizune. "Baiklah Shizune-san." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, lalu bergegas masuk kedalam ruang ganti.

Seragam itu sama seperti seragam yang dipakai para murid disini, terlihat rapi dengan corak biru ditambah dasi warna merah menjadi lebih sempurna,dan jangan lupakan celana berwarna hitam yang terlihat elegan itu. Yah, itu wajar, sebab sekolah ini berisi dengan murid-murid elit jadi sudah jelas kalau pakaian nya pun juga terlihat elit.

Setelah 1 menit akhirnya Naruto pun selesai mengganti pakaian nya diruang ganti menjadi seragam sekolah Konoha Academy.

Shizune sempat terpesona melihat Naruto yang sangat cocok memakai seragam tersebut. "Ara~ Anda terlihat cocok menggunakan seragam itu Naruto-sama."

"Ehehehe...terima kasih Shizune-san." Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya malu, baru pertama kali ini Naruto mendapatkan pujian dari wanita lain bukan dari ibunya. Naruto sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

Kakashi yang berada disamping Naruto itupun memutar bola matanya bosan melihat reaksi Naruto yang berlebihan. "Jadi seleramu itu tante-tante rupanya."

Naruto melirik tak suka kepada Kakashi. "Bilang saja kau cemburu Kakashi-sensei."

Apa? Cemburu? Oh jangan membuat Kakashi tertawa, meskipun Kakashi sudah berumur 30 tahun Kakashi tidak pernah punya keinginan untuk menikahi seorang perempuan. Bagi Kakashi pekerjaan itu lebih penting dari pada membangun keluarga, dan jujur saja Kakashi tidak pernah tertarik pada perempuan, tapi bukan berarti Kakashi tidak normal, hanya saja dia tidak tahu type seperti apa yang dia sukai.

Shizune yang mendengar percakapan kedua laki-laki itupun menunduk malu. Sebenarnya Shizune dari dulu sudah menyukai Kakashi, akan tetapi ia takut untuk menyatakan cinta nya, sedangkan Shizune juga ragu kalau Kakashi menyukainya, sebab setiap kali mereka berduaan Kakashi terlihat cuek dan tidak peduli. Oleh karena itu Shizune terus memendam perasaan nya sampai sekarang.

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang. "Apa kau ini bodoh Naruto? Kalau aku cemburu dari tadi aku sudah menendang pantatmu itu."

Dengan spontan Naruto langsung memegang kedua bola bokongnya itu sambil menatap Kakashi takut. "Ka-kau lebih sadis dari Okaa-san."

Shizune tertawa kecil mendengar obrolan Naruto dan Kakashi. "Sepertinya kalian akrab ya "Kakashi-sama" "Naruto-sama"."

"Kami tidak akrab!" Bantah Kakashi dan Naruto bersamaan.

Mereka berdua pun saling menatap tajam. Mana mungkin Naruto akrab dengan sensei mesum ini, yang ada Naruto malah selalu dongkol kalau bersama sensei berambut putih ini. Kakashi juga tidak sudi akrab dengan murid bodoh yang tersipu malu hanya gara-gara dipuji tante-tante.

Shizune masih tertawa, dia pikir Kakashi sedikit berbeda dari yang dulu, padahal waktu pertama kali bertemu Shizune melihat kalau Kakashi itu adalah orang yang pendiam dan selalu sendirian. Namun Shizune baru tahu ternyata Kakashi memiliki sifat lucu seperti ini.

"Maaa...Kakashi-sama bukankah anda harus segera mengantar Naruto-sama ke kelas?"

Kakashi menoleh kearah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 07:48 pagi. "Sepertinya kau benar,pelajaran sudah mau dimulai. Naruto ayo kita ke kelas."

"Baiklah." Balas Naruto. Mereka berdua menunduk hormat kepada Shizune, begitu pula Shizune menunduk hormat pada Kakashi dan Naruto sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah itu kedua pria itupun keluar dari ruangan menuju kelas D.

"Oh ya Kakashi-sensei, sebenarnya di sekolah ini ada berapa kelas?" Tanya Naruto yang kini sedang berjalan disamping Kakashi.

"Di sekolah ini terdapat 5 kelas, dan setiap kelas memiliki level nya tersendiri." Balas Kakashi sambil tetap berjalan.

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya bertanya-tanya. "Level seperti apa?"

"Di sekolah ini ada kelas S, kelas A, kelas B, kelas C, dan kelas D. Kelas S adalah kelas yang paling elit dari kelas lainnya, dimana kelas itu berisi murid-murid hebat yang kekuatan nya sudah teruji sangat baik. Sedangkan kelas D berisi murid baru dan murid-murid bodoh yang kekuatan nya sangat lemah, atau bisa dibilang murid yang dibuang." Jelas Kakashi.

Naruto mengusap-usap dagunya sambil mengkerutkan jidat nya. "Murid yang dibuang ya?? Jika begitu apa mereka tidak dapat kesempatan untuk naik kelas?"

"Tentu saja mereka bisa naik kelas, di sekolah ini setiap bulan mengadakan Turnament dan jika mereka menang dalam Turnament itu maka mereka akan naik kelas."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala mendengar penjelasan Kakashi, walaupun masih banyak yang tidak begitu dia pahami namun setidak nya Naruto paham kenapa jiji menyuruhnya untuk tidak menunjukan kekuatan aslinya itu. Jika Naruto sampai ketahuan mungkin dia akan langsung naik kelas S dan semua nya akan protes tentang itu.

Setelah berjalan panjang akhirnya Kakashi dan Naruto tiba di depan kelas.

"Naruto kau tunggulah disini, nanti aku akan memanggilmu."

"Baiklah Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam kelas yang sudah ramai dengan para murid.

"Silahkan duduk ditempat kalian masing-masing." Ucap Kakashi yang sudah didalam kelas. Semua murid yang awalnya berisik itupun bergegas duduk dibangku nya sendiri-sendiri.

Kakashi merapikan buku nya dimeja. "Jadi hari ini Sensei ingin memperkenalkan murid baru pada kalian, Naruto masuklah."

Naruto menggeser pintu kelas lalu masuk kedalam sambil melihat murid-murid yang sedang duduk dibangku.

Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika melihat sosok pria yang kemarin ingin membunuhnya itu. Pria bermata merah itu duduk dibangku menatap jendela. Naruto kembali merasakan aura kebencian didalam pria tersebut. Entah kenapa Naruto bisa melihatnya.

'Dia ada disini?' Batin Naruto, hati nya merasa tak enak sekarang.

Kakashi bingung melihat Naruto yang hanya berdiri diam. Kakashi sedikit menggeser badan nya mendekat pada Naruto dan berbisik, "Naruto perkenalkan dirimu."

Naruto pun tersadar dari lamunan nya. "Ah! Ba-baiklah. Ehem...eerrrr...namaku Uzumaki Naruto,salam kenal semua,hehe..." Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tak gatal itu dan tertawa garing. Mata Naruto masih terus memperhatikan Pria bermata merah tersebut. Naruto merasa was-was pada pria itu.

Kakashi menghela nafas lelah. Betapa bodohnya murid bersurai kuning ini hah? Apa tidak ada kata-kata lain yang lebih bagus? Ah sudahlah lupakan.

"Naruto kau duduk dibangku itu." Kakashi menunjuk kearah bangku yang berada di tengah paling belakang.

"Eh?" Naruto melotot tak percaya. Bangku yang ia duduki itu tepat disebelah Pria yang ingin membunuhnya itu! Bagaimana jika dia menaruh bom di bangku Naruto? Oh ayolah bagaimana kalau dia menaruh benda tajam di bangku nya? Arrrgghhh...lupakan, mana mungkin begitu ya kan? Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya membuang semua pikiran negatif nya.

Naruto meneguk ludah nya sendiri melangkah perlahan-lahan menuju bangkunya sambil terus menatap pria bersurai Dark-blue itu.

Sekilas Naruto membaca nama pria itu yang terpampang di seragam sekolahnya. "Uchiha Sasuke." Gumam Naruto sambil terus berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap jendela itupun sedikit menyeringai ketika dia mendengar Naruto menggumamkan namanya.

Sedangkan Naruto tidak melihat seringaian itu karena dia sudah duduk dibangkunya.

Kakashi pun segera memulai pelajaran nya setelah Naruto duduk.

Skip —

Jam pelajaran sudah selesai, dan bell istirahat berbunyi.

"Ahh..aku sangat lapar.. aku harus segera makan sesuatu sebelum meledak." Ucap Naruto sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah berisik didalam.

kini Naruto berjalan di halaman sekolah yang penuh dengan pohon-pohon tinggi.

Semenjak pelajaran dimulai Naruto sudah menahan perutnya yang sudah bersenandung ria, ini semua karena Kakashi-sensei yang membangunkan Naruto seenak jidat dan tidak memberi waktu untuk Naruto sarapan. Kakashi-sensei benar-benar kejam.

"Kesempatan bisa bertemu denganmu disini Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika seseorang memanggil namanya tersebut.

Mata Naruto melebar saat dirinya melihat seorang pria berdiri didepan nya. "U-uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke menyeringai dan mulai melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Kau masih tidak lupa dengan ucapanku kemarin kan Naruto."

Ya,Naruto masih ingat dengan jelas kalau Sasuke ingin membunuhnya! Tapi kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa dia harus datang saat Naruto sedang kelaparan seperti ini, sial!

Naruto hanya diam sambil memundurkan langkahnya pelan-pelan menjaga jarak dari Sasuke.

"Ini kesempatan sempurna untuk menguji kekuatanmu." Ucap Sasuke, menghentikan langkahnya.

Apa katanya? Menguji kekuatan Naruto? Tidak,tidak ada yang perlu diuji disini, Naruto sudah berjanji pada jiji untuk tidak menunjukan kekuatan sebenarnya. Naruto juga sudah menetapkan bahwa dia tidak ingin menggunakan kekuatannya dengan sembarangan.

"Aaaahh...itu...bukankah kita bisa menguji kekuatan kita di Turnament nanti?" Ucap Naruto yang berpura-pura tidak tahu maksud dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecih, dia benar-benar sudah muak melihat kelakuan pria berkumis ini. Sasuke tahu Naruto berpura-pura bodoh.

Alasan Sasuke mengincar Naruto adalah, karena semenjak awal ketika kemarin Naruto dan Kakashi berjalan di koridor sekolah Sasuke yang juga berada disitu mengetahui bahwa pria bersurai kuning itu memiliki siluman rubah didalam tubuhnya. Sasuke tahu lantaran dia juga memiliki Susano didalam dirinya. Maka dari itu Sasuke berniat membuktikan kalau dia benar.

Susano dan siluman rubah memiliki kekuatan yang sama, namun berbeda bentuk, oleh karena itu siapapun yang mempunyai Susano maka dia bisa melihat siluman tersebut,sebaliknya shinobi yang mempunyai siluman didalam tubuhnya maka dia juga bisa melihat Susano, akan tetapi biasanya Susano bisa dilihat dari chakra nya yang tidak wajar, atau pun aura yang dia keluarkan begitu kuat.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain." Ucap Sasuke, lalu dia langsung menyerang Naruto menggunakan petir yang muncul ditangan nya dengan kilat.

Spontan Naruto segera menghindari serangan itu dengan cepat. Setelah berhasil menghindar Naruto melompat mundur kebelakang membuat jarak mereka berdua semakin jauh,kemudian Naruto memasang sikap siaga.

Sasuke menyeringai, dia sudah tahu kalau Naruto bisa menghindari nya, padahal jika orang lain yang hanya shinobi kelas rendah sudah pasti serangan Sasuke mengenainya.

"Ini menarik." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya.

Naruto terkejut, dia baru sadar kalau sedari tadi pria bersurai Dark-Blue itu membawa sebuah pedang dibelakangnya. Naruto baru paham alasan mengapa Sasuke mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan model jubah, jadi dia menyembunyikan pedang nya di jubah itu. Naruto akui kalau Sasuke pria yang sangat berbahaya.

'Sial, aku tidak boleh menyerang sedikitpun, kalau ini terus berlanjut aku takut Kurumi juga akan ikut campur.' Batin Naruto. Apapun serangan nya Naruto hanya bisa mengindari nya dan bertahan, dia tidak boleh terpancing sedikitpun. Naruto juga tidak ingin Kurumi terbangun dan ikut bertindak.

"Sekarang—" Sasuke menggantung ucapan nya sambil menyeringai, dan mengeluarkan petir biru di pedangnya tersebut. "Ayo kita mulai." Lanjut Sasuke dengan cepat berlari mendekati Naruto berniat menyerangnya.

"Sial!" Umpat Naruto, dia tahu kalau serangan ini tidak bisa hanya dihindari begitu saja, serangan ini memiliki energi yang sangat kuat, dan juga listrik yang ada dipedang tersebut dapat mengejar mangsanya dengan bebas.

Satu-satunya cara menghindari serangan ini Naruto harus memotongnya menggunakan Rasenshuriken pada pedang itu. Tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini Naruto tidak bisa menggunakan nya, dia harus tetap menyembunyikan kekuatan nya.

'sepertinya aku hanya bisa memperkuat pertahananku saja.' pikir Naruto. Dia segera mengumpulkan Chakra didalam tubuhnya agar tidak begitu besar dampak yang didapatnya.

Sasuke secepat kilat berlari mendekati Naruto dan bersiap untuk menebasnya.

"Matilah." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengayunkan pedangnya pada Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil menyilangkan tangannya keatas.

*Tang!

Bunyi itu membuat Naruto kembali membuka matanya. Saat itu juga Naruto terkejut. "Ka-kakashi-sensei!"

To Be Continue

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai selesai.

Semoga cerita ini bisa menghibur kalian oke!

Silahkan Komentar bila ingin memberi kritik,saran,ataupun perkataan lainnya.

sampai jumpa di lain waktu.


	3. The Next Legendary Shinobi Chapter 3

"Ka-kakashi-sensei!"

Kini Kakashi sudah berada tepat didepan Naruto menghentikan serangan Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri terbelalak ketika serangan nya ditahan oleh Chidori milik Kakashi.

"Hentikan pertarungan ini." Ucap Kakashi lalu menendang perut Sasuke.

Beruntung Sasuke segera menghadang tendangan Kakashi dengan pedang nya, kemudian Sasuke mundur menjauh.

"Sasuke, sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak melakukan hal berbahaya seperti ini? Kau tahu jika sampai hal seperti ini didengar oleh Tsunade-sama kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah." Jelas Kakashi, menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

Ya, sudah hampir tiga kali Sasuke melakukan pelanggaran disekolah dan hari ini sudah empat kalinya dia melanggar. Pelanggaran yang Sasuke lakukan, pertama pada waktu latihan berlangsung Sasuke sering kali berkelahi dengan murid lain yang berakhir mereka dipanggil ke kantor Tsunade-sama dan diberi peringatan. Kedua Saat Turnament Sasuke yang seharusnya bertanding dia justru tidak ada disana dan membuat pertandingan nya harus dibatalkan. Ketiga Sasuke pernah membantah perintah dari Sensei kelas A dan berakhir dia dihukum.

Sebenarnya jika dibiarkan Sasuke sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah minggu lalu, namun Kakashi meminta Tsunade-sama yaitu kepala sekolah Konoha Academy untuk memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke. Bukan tidak ada alasan Kakashi menolong Sasuke, hanya saja dimata Kakashi pria Uchiha itu memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda dari Shinobi lainnya, dan kedepan nya itu akan sangat menguntungkan bagi Konoha Academy ini.

Sasuke mendecih tak suka, kemudian ia memasukan kembali pedangnya kedalam sarungnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang Kakashi-sensei, aku tidak melanggar apapun kali ini, semua hanya permainan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Bantah Sasuke, sambil menatap datar kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang menatap Sasuke dari belakang Kakashi pun merinding. Apa nya yang permainan? Sudah jelas-jelas dia ingin membunuh Naruto dia bilang hanya permainan? Dia benar-benar manusia berhati ES, jika saja tadi Kakashi tidak datang maka kemungkinan Naruto terpaksa melawan Sasuke dengan serius. Lantaran meskipun Naruto tidak ingin menunjukan kekuatan nya pada siapapun, namun dia tidak suka dikalahkan, yah... siapapun pasti tidak suka dengan yang nama nya kekalahan.

"Terserah kau saja, sekarang sudah sore lebih baik kau kembali ke asrama." Ucap Kakashi sambil bersedekap.

Sasuke tak menjawab apapun, lalu ia memutar balik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kakashi dan Naruto di halaman sekolah yang banyak dengan pohon-pohon tinggi.

"Kakashi-sensei kenapa kau bisa menghadang serangan Sasuke dengan Chidorimu itu?"

Kakashi berbalik arah menghadap Naruto.

"Yaah.. karena Chidori juga energi listrik."

Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya tak paham dengan jawaban Kakashi. Dia tahu kalau Chidori juga listrik sama seperti kekuatan yang dikeluarkan Sasuke tadi, tapi yang ingin Naruto tahu adalah, kenapa Chidori itu bisa menghilangkan listrik yang ada di pedang Sasuke.

"Maksudmu? Bukankah serangan itu hanya bisa dihadang oleh Rasengan?"

Kakashi menggelengkan kepala sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Kau masih tidak paham juga, memang benar kalau serangan yang Sasuke berikan padamu bisa dipatahkan dengan Rasengan, tapi itu karena kau tidak memiliki kekuatan listrik, sedangkan aku yang mempunyai kekuatan listrik maka pastinya aku juga bisa mengendalikan listrik orang lain. Namun bukan berarti semua bisa dikendalikan dengan mudah, dan Sasuke juga tadi tidak menyerangmu dengan kekuatan maximal, jadi aku bisa menahan nya."

Naruto mengangguk paham pada penjelasan Kakashi.

"Jadi Kakashi-sensei memiliki kekuatan sama seperti Sasuke?"

"Tidak, kekuatanku bukan hanya listrik, aku juga bisa menggunakan elemen lain seperti Api,air,angin,tanah dan lain-lain. Aku bisa meniru seribu jurus, tapi setiap jurus memiliki chakra yang berbeda-beda jadi terkadang tiruanku tidak begitu sempurna."

"Woo..!" Teriak Naruto antusias, matanya kini berbinar-binar. Dia benar-benar tertarik dengan kekuatan Kakashi-sensei, sebab selama ini dia belum pernah sekalipun bertemu Shinobi yang bisa meniru berbagai jurus. Pantas saja dulu ayahnya berkata bahwa Kakashi-sensei terlahir sebagai Shinobi yang unik, dan sekarang Naruto paham dengan yang dimaksud unik oleh ayahnya.

Naruto melangkah sedikit mendekatkan dirinya pada Kakashi sambil matanya menunjukan ketertarikan.

"Jadi Kakashi-sensei juga bisa meniru mini Biju-dama ku?"

Kakashi memberikan senyum bermasalah.

"Meskipun bisa meniru seribu jurus tapi tidak semua nya bodoh!" Balas Kakashi kesal, ia memukul kepala Naruto lemah.

"Ittee.." Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dipukul Kakashi. "Tidak perlu memukul juga kan sialan!" Lanjutnya tak terima.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau juga kembali ke asrama sebelum hari semakin malam." Ucap Kakashi, lalu memutar balik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto menatap kesal kepergian Kakashi yang sudah menghilang dibalik pepohonan.

Naruto menarik tangan nya keatas merilekskan sebagian ototnya yang kaku.

"Sepertinya aku harus beristirahat." Ucap Naruto, lalu ia pun berjalan menuju asrama.

Asrama Kamar 32

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan juga otak nya yang kini dipenuhi pertanyaan tentang pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Kemarin dan hari ini sangat melelahkan, apalagi hari ini dia dikejutkan oleh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Naruto sendiri masih tidak habis pikir kenapa orang seperti Sasuke itu terobsesi melawan nya, padahal sebelumnya dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke. Namun entah kenapa setiap kali melihat pria berambut Dark-blue itu Naruto selalu merasa kalau orang itu tidak asing dimatanya.

Jujur saja bagi Naruto masalah ini lebih sulit dari Matematika anak SMA!

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Selama ini sebelum Naruto bersekolah di Konoha Academy kehidupan nya damai, meskipun dia tidak memiliki teman satupun, tapi semenjak dia bersekolah disini dan tinggal di asrama ini dua hari sudah banyak masalah yang datang padanya.

Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto menghela nafas lelah.

"Tampaknya pahlawanku tidak bersemangat lagi hari ini."

Mata Naruto melebar. "Ku-kurumi!" Teriak Naruto terkejut dengan kehadiran Kurumi yang tiba-tiba sudah berada diatasnya menimpa tubuhnya yang sedang terbaring dikasur.

Kurumi tersenyum menggoda, perlahan-lahan jari-jemari nya mulai berjalan diatas dada Naruto dengan lincah. Tubuh Naruto pun langsung menegang.

"Tu-tunggu, Kurumi a-apa yang k-kau lakukan?" Ucap Naruto terbata-bata, dia benar-benar gugup sekarang, sebab baru kali ini Kurumi menggodanya sampai seperti ini, apalagi Naruto yang selama hidupnya belum pernah disentuh perempuan sekalipun bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu semangat Naruto-kun~" Ucap Kurumi dengan suara menggoda. Wajahnya perlahan mendekat ke wajah Naruto sampai akhirnya Kurumi bisa merasakan nafas Naruto.

Sebelum wajah Kurumi semakin dekat lagi, Naruto segera menahan wajah Kurumi dengan satu tangan nya.

"Hentikan Kurumi." Naruto mendorong wajah Kurumi kebelakang sambil dirinya pun ikut bangkit.

Naruto terus mendorong sampai akhirnya Kurumi pun terduduk diatas pahanya.

"Sudah cukup." Kurumi menepis tangan Naruto yang berada di wajahnya itu, kemudian ia pun beranjak turun dari paha sekaligus kasur Naruto.

Naruto pun akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega, setidaknya dia bersyukur dirinya tidak hilang kendali dengan mudah. Dia tidak ingin menodai seorang siluman apalagi itu adalah Kurumi.

Kurumi menatap kesal kearah Naruto. "Kenapa kau selalu menolak saat aku memberimu semangat?!"

Naruto tertawa garing. "Yahh... Kau tahu caramu memberi semangat itu agak..." Dia menghentikan ucapan nya, dia berharap Kurumi mengerti maksudnya itu.

Kurumi paham maksud Naruto itu, akan tetapi dia tetap kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto sambil bersedekap.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Kurumi itu tidak tahu cara lain untuk menyemangati Naruto selain melakukan hal seperti itu, dan salahkan Naruto yang terlalu menarik untuk digoda. Kurumi semenjak menjalin kontrak dengan Naruto dia selalu merasa kalau hidupnya menyenangkan, berbeda saat dia menjalin kontrak dengan orang-orang sebelum Naruto yang selalu saja menjadikan Kurumi sebagai alat. Sedangkan ketika bersama Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun pria bermarga Uzumaki itu memperlakukan nya sebagai alat, akan tetapi justru pria itu menganggap Kurumi sebagai keluarganya. Dari situlah, dari kebaikan Naruto lah yang membuat Kurumi pun jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Lupakan saja, dan aku ingin bertanya padamu Naruto, kenapa saat pria Uchiha itu menyerang kau tidak melawan nya sedikit pun? Kalau saja kau melawan aku yakin pria itu tidak akan bisa sombong seperti tadi." Ucap Kurumi yang kini sudah kembali menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Aku tidak bisa, karena aku sudah berjanji untuk menyembunyikan kekuatanku dari siapapun."

"Untuk apa menyembunyikan kekuatanmu darinya? Kau tahu dia itu sudah tahu kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya,dan dia juga sudah tahu tentang keberadaanku yang berada didalammu itu. Tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan darinya Naruto."

Naruto melirik kearah Kurumi yang sedang menatapnya serius. "Ya aku tahu, tapi kalau aku melawan nya kemungkinan pertarungan itu akan berlangsung lama, dan mungkin akan menjadi perhatian banyak murid lain, dan itu sama saja aku menunjukan kekuatanku pada mereka semua."

"Jadi mau sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan kekuatanmu? Kau tahu para Shinobi rendahan itu,mereka suka menghina yang lemah, dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi padamu Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum kecil, ia senang Kurumi menghawatirkan nya. Naruto bangkit berdiri melangkah kearah jendela dan berdiri tegak disana melihat langit malam yang indah itu dari jendelanya.

"Kau tahu Kurumi, dulu saat aku masih SD aku adalah anak kecil yang suka menunjukan kekuatanku pada anak-anak lain, pada awalnya aku pikir semua akan memujiku dan mengagumiku, tapi pada kenyataan nya mereka justru menjauhiku dan menganggapku sebagai monster. Jadi kupikir jika aku menyembunyikan kekuatanku dan mereka menghinaku itu tidak akan mempengaruhi apapun. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal semacam itu."

"Naruto..." Kurumi menatap iba kepada Naruto. Dia tidak tahu ternyata sebelum menjalin kontrak dengannya Naruto sudah menjadi hinaan para manusia rendahan itu. Kurumi membenci manusia yang bersikap angkuh dan merendahkan orang lain.

Kurumi perlahan-lahan melangkah mendekati Naruto dari belakang, kemudian ia memeluk Naruto erat sambil menaruh kepalanya di pundak Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto, lupakan hal itu karena aku ada disini. Aku akan berada didekatmu dan melindungimu."

Naruto tersenyum, ia melepas pelukan Kurumi dengan lembut lalu memutar balik badan nya menghadap Kurumi.

"Kurumi, aku tidak peduli kau adalah siluman ataupun mahluk yang berbahaya, tapi.. bagiku kau tetaplah seorang perempuan dan sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku, jadi aku sebagai laki-laki yang akan melindungimu dalam hal apapun. Akulah yang seharusnya menjadi perisaimu dan menjagamu, oleh karena itu Kurumi kau cukup selalu bersamaku, dan akulah yang akan melindungimu." Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil mengelus kepala Kurumi dengan lembut.

Kurumi hanya terdiam, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia tidak bisa melontarkan protes seperti biasanya. Jantungnya kini berdetak kencang seperti sedang dipompa, pipinya muncul rona merah, kuping rubahnya itu sudah panas akibat menahan malu.

Dimata Kurumi pria Uzumaki ini selalu terlihat keren dalam keadaan apapun, dan saat ini juga Naruto berhasil membuat hati Kurumi berbunga-bunga. Kata-kata yang Naruto ucapkan membuat Kurumi senang sekaligus tersipu malu.

Sedangkan Naruto bingung melihat Kurumi yang tiba-tiba pipinya memerah itu. "Kurumi kau demam?" Tanya nya sambil tangan nya menyentuh pipi Kurumi.

Kurumi terbelalak, jantung nya semakin berdetak kencang ketika tangan Naruto menyentuh pipinya. Dengan cepat Kurumi menepis tangan Naruto secara kasar sampai membuat pria berambut kuning itu terperanjat kaget.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, ka-kalau begitu selamat malam." Ucap Kurumi tergagap-gagap, kemudian ia kembali masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto dengan terburu-buru.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, dia kebingungan melihat tingkah Kurumi yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh itu. Setahu Naruto siluman tidak bisa terkena demam, tapi kenapa Kurumi tadi memerah? Apa dia kepanasan?

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, siluman itu susah ditebak.

Naruto melirik kearah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 21:23 malam. "Aku harus segera tidur." Ucap nya sambil menguap. Lalu dia pun melangkah kearah kasur dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Setelah itu ia pun memasuki alam mimpi.

Keesokan Harinya..

"Kakashi-sensei bisakah sekali-sekali kau membangunkanku dengan wajar?" Protes Naruto, yang kini berjalan berdua bersama Kakashi di koridor sekolah menuju kelas D.

Naruto benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh Kakashi-sensei, lantaran pagi tadi ketika Naruto masih nyaman dengan mimpi indahnya tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan oleh sengatan listrik yang mengalir di perutnya itu. Dia sampai terkejut dan terjatuh kelantai, lalu saat dia membuka mata dia melihat Kakashi berada didepan pintu berdiri santai dengan tangan yang diselimuti oleh listrik. Sudah jelas siapa yang melistrik Naruto tadi.

"Aa..maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja." Balas Kakashi, dengan datar seperti orang tak berdosa.

Naruto mendecih. "Kenapa aku harus berakhir menjadi muridmu." Keluh nya.

Kakashi tetap berjalan menghiraukan Naruto yang sibuk mengutuknya itu dari samping.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan suasana dimana Naruto mengomel dan Kakashi yang justru bersiul-siul disepanjang jalan, sampai pada akhirnya mereka berdua pun tiba di Kelas D.

Kakashi dan Naruto segera masuk kedalam kelas, dan Naruto yang duduk dibangku belakang Sasuke itu pun melangkah perlahan-lahan menuju bangkunya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang kini tertidur di bangku bisa merasakan kalau Naruto berjalan melewatinya. Namun untuk hari ini Sasuke membiarkan nya karena dia juga sedang tidak memiliki keinginan untuk bertarung, mungkin.

Naruto sudah duduk, dan kini Kakashi pun segera memulai pelajaran nya.

Pelajaran terus berlangsung lama, sampai pada akhirnya pelajaran harus dihentikan ketika seorang Anbu masuk kedalam kelas.

"Kakashi-sama bahaya!" Ucap Anbu itu sambil berlutut memberi hormat.

Kakashi mengalihkan perhatian nya kearah Anbu. "Ada apa?"

"Benteng Konoha Academy bagian utama hancur, dan disana sekarang sedang banyak musuh yang menyerang!"

"Apa kau tahu siapa mereka?"

"Saya melihat mereka menggunakan jubah hitam dan ada tanda awan merah dijubahnya."

Kakashi memukul meja dengan keras.

"Sudah kuduga mereka akan kembali," Ucap Kakashi geram. "Kau segera bawa murid-murid ketempat aman, dan suruh Anbu lain untuk menahan mereka!" Perintah Kakashi kepada Anbu.

"Baik!" Anbu segera pergi dari kelas, lalu para murid kelas D pun segera berhamburan keluar di bimbing salah satu Anbu yang datang.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih berada dikelas pun berdiri dan melangkah menghampiri Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei siapa mereka?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah pernah datang kesini." Timpal Sasuke.

Kakashi melirik kearah Naruto dan Sasuke, Kemudian ia menghela napas panjang. "Mereka adalah kelompok yang disebut Akatsuki. Tahun lalu mereka pernah menyerang Konoha Academy sampai tempat ini rusak parah, tapi karena Hashirama-sama turun tangan akhirnya mereka kalah dan mundur. Dan sekarang mereka datang lagi."

"Apa tujuan Akatsuki?" Tanya Naruto yang semakin penasaran.

"Itu yang sedang aku pertanyakan sekarang, aku tidak tahu pasti tujuan mereka, tapi kudengar mereka adalah pemburu Jinchuriki."

Naruto terbelalak, jika mereka memang memburu Jinchuriki itu artinya mereka datang kesini berniat mengincar dirinya? Tapi bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kalau Naruto adalah Jinchuriki?

Jinchuriki adalah sebutan untuk Shinobi yang menjalin kontrak dengan para siluman seperti Naruto. Dan bukankah orang yang bisa melihat siluman itu harus memiliki Susano? Apa salah satu dari mereka juga mempunyai Susano seperti Sasuke? Tapi Susano bisa mendeteksi Kurumi bila mereka berdekatan. Tidak, itu tidak masuk akal, meskipun mereka memiliki Susano mereka tidak akan tahu.

Jadi hanya ada satu kemungkinan lagi yang bisa Naruto ambil, yaitu Kurumi pernah memberitahu nya bahwa ketika seseorang menjalin kontrak dengan siluman dan setelah itu kontrak mereka habis maka secara otomatis orang itu akan dengan mudah mendeteksi para Jinchuriki lain nya, karena bagaimana pun Chakra siluman dan manusia sudah menjadi satu, oleh karena itu mereka pastinya akan menjadi peka terhadap siluman lain walaupun mereka sendiri sudah bukan Jinchuriki lagi.

Apa salah satu dari Akatsuki adalah mantan Jinchuriki? Jika memang begitu maka dia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kekuatan nya.

Sepertinya Naruto akan mendapatkan masalah besar..

* * *

_To be continue _

* * *

**Baiklah cukup sampai sini.****saya berterima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah membaca nya sampai selesai, saya harap cerita ini tetap bisa menghibur kalian.****Silahkan beri komentar kalian jika ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan.****Sampai jumpa dilain waktu!**


	4. The Next Legendary Shinobi Chapter 4

"Team 5 , kalian pergilah menjaga seluruh ruang sekolah! Dan Team 8, tahan musuh agar tidak masuk kedalam! Team 3 , awasi wilayah timur! Sekarang bergerak!" Perintah Kakashi kepada para Anbu.

"Baik!" Sahut Anbu bersamaan,kemudian segera pergi melakukan tugasnya.

Kini Kakashi,Naruto,dan Sasuke sudah berada di halaman sekolah.

"Kakashi-sensei, sekarang apa yang kita lakukan?" Tanya Naruto, yang berdiri di samping kiri Kakashi.

Kakashi berjalan dua langkah kedepan,kemudian memutar balik badannya menghadap Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kalian berdua ikut aku."

Sebentar Sasuke dan Naruto saling bertatapan, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Kakashi dan menganggukkan kepala.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga pun berlari cepat menuju gerbang utama,dimana beberapa musuh sudah berhasil menerobos masuk kedalam.

Matahari di siang hari yang begitu panas, membuat para Anbu terpaksa menguras banyak chakra untuk bertahan. Beberapa Anbu sudah tumbang akibat terlalu banyak musuh yang menghimpit mereka.

Kini Kakashi,Naruto,dan Sasuke telah tiba didepan gerbang. Jumlah musuh tampak sangat banyak sampai membuat anggota Anbu pun menjadi kewalahan menanganinya.

Naruto sempat terkejut melihat wujud musuh yang baru pertama kali ia temui. Wajahnya serupa dengan monster,namun bentuk tubuhnya seperti manusia,sedangkan mereka telanjang sehingga menampakkan kulit putih pucat mereka.

"Sebenarnya siapa mereka?" Tanya Naruto,sambil menghajar para musuh.

Kakashi yang juga sibuk memukuli mahluk berkulit putih itu pun menjawab, "mereka adalah mahluk yang disebut Zetsu."

"Zetsu?" Baru pertama kali ini Naruto mendengar nama tersebut.

"Ya. Zetsu tidak begitu kuat,namun mereka memiliki keahlian menyerap chakra kita. Jika jumlah mereka sedikit,aku yakin kita bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah,tapi...mereka bukanlah tipe musuh yang suka bermain adil,dengan jumlah sebanyak ini semua akan menjadi merepotkan." Balas Kakashi, yang masih tetap membunuh satu-persatu para Zetsu putih itu menggunakan Kunai.

"Bagaimana cara mengalahkan mereka? Setiap kali aku membunuh mereka, secepat mungkin mereka kembali utuh." Sahut Sasuke, sembari menebas para Zetsu dengan pedang tajamnya.

"Percuma saja kau menebas mereka,karena mereka akan terus kembali utuh. Satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan para Zetsu adalah membunuh Zetsu yang asli."

Ucapan Kakashi, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kakashi sejenak,sebelum Mahluk putih itu kembali menyerbu mereka bertiga.

"Jadi semua yang ada disini hanya tipuan?" Ujar Naruto, sembari terus menendang dan memukul Zetsu bersama Bunshin nya.

"Kalau semua ini hanya bayangan, dimana keberadaan yang asli?" kata Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Entahlah, tapi aku yakin dia berada didekat sini." Jawab Kakashi,sambil mengeluarkan sengatan listrik dari tangannya membasmi segerombolan Zetsu.

Naruto pun mulai berpikir serius tentang tempat persembunyian yang paling ideal. Jika Kakashi-sensei berkata bahwa Zetsu yang sesungguhnya berada didekat sini, kemungkinan dia bersembunyi didalam sekolah. Namun disana tak banyak tempat yang tepat untuk bersembunyi. Jadi artinya, Naruto harus melacak keberadaan Zetsu di halaman sekolah yang tentu lebih besar kemungkinan nya Zetsu bersembunyi disana,karena banyak pepohonan tinggi sampai terlihat seperti hutan besar.

Sekarang Naruto harus lebih dulu keluar dari lingkaran Zetsu palsu ini.

"Kakashi-sensei, aku akan mencari Zetsu yang asli, jadi sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini."

Ucapan Naruto dibalas Anggukan kepala dari Kakashi. Kemudian Pria bermasker itupun mencoba membuka jalan agar Naruto bisa pergi dari tempat ini.

"Cepat pergilah, aku akan menghalangi mereka."

"Terima kasih Kakashi-sensei." Dengan cepat Naruto bergegas pergi setelah Kakashi berhasil membuat jalan untuknya.

Naruto berlari kearah halaman sekolah, tempat dimana waktu itu Sasuke mencegat nya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika telah sampai ditempat tersebut. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling dan menghela nafas lelah. Ia lupa kalau disekolah ini terdapat dua hutan luas, yang berada di dua sisi,yaitu sebelah kiri dan kanan. Jika dia mencari satu persatu maka akan memakan waktu lama.

Naruto mulai berpikir keras. Dalam 25 detik akhirnya ia pun menemukan ide brillian.

Benar, meskipun Zetsu asli bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang,dia tidak bisa menghilangkan energi Chakra dalam dirinya. Karena itulah,sekarang saat nya Naruto menggunakan mata Byakugan,yang pernah diajarkan oleh Hiashi Hyuuga dulu.

Mata Byakugan yang dimiliki Naruto tidaklah sempurna,sebab dia bukan dari klan Hyuuga.Namun dengan adanya bantuan Sage Mode, maka Byakugan milik Naruto semakin tajam untuk mendeteksi sebuah Chakra,dari pada klan Hyuuga sendiri.

"Baiklah,ayo kita mulai." Naruto berdiri ditempat sambil saling menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya, dan ia pun menutup mata.

Dalam waktu 1 menit, Mode Byakugan dan juga Sage Mode telah aktif secara bersamaan. Segera setelah itu Naruto membuka matanya kembali,dan ia merasakan suatu Chakra lemah berada di hutan sebelah kiri.

"Yosh! Ketemu." Ucap Naruto,lalu ia bergegas pergi mengikuti keberadaan Chakra tersebut.

Naruto menghentikan langkah nya ketika sudah berada didekat hutan itu. Ia memutuskan untuk menonaktifkan kedua Mode itu,agar Zetsu tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Naruto sudah menyadari keberadaan nya.

Selanjutnya Naruto mulai kembali berjalan menelusuri hutan itu dengan santai, seolah-olah dia terlihat seperti anak polos yang sedang tersesat di dalam hutan.

Dilain sisi, Zetsu asli yang kini bersembunyi didalam bayang-bayang pohon,dia merasakan Chakra besar sedang mendekati tempatnya. Hanya dengan merasakan energi Chakra itu,Zetsu seperti sudah terintimidasi. Energi sehebat ini tidak mungkin milik salah satu cecunguk Anbu. Lalu siapa?

Zetsu memutuskan untuk melihat siapa sebenarnya pemilik Chakra yang mengerikan ini menggunakan kekuatan pengelihatannya. Dan beberapa kali Zetsu menggumamkan kata 'Mustahil' saat dia mengetahui bahwa,pemiliknya hanya seorang anak muda yang tampak bodoh. Dan kelihatannya anak itu juga tidak menyadari persembunyian Zetsu.

Siapa sebenarnya identitas anak muda itu? Tahun lalu dia tidak melihat laki-laki muda itu di Konoha Academy ini?

Zetsu menyeringai. Lupakan soal identitasnya, jika memang anak itu pemilik Chakra besar ini, maka suatu keuntungan besar bagi Zetsu. Dengan menyerap Chakra miliknya saja ia bisa memastikan bahwa, kekuatannya akan semakin bertambah kuat. Sungguh menarik.

Naruto yang saat ini masih terus melangkahkan kaki menyusuri hutan itupun bisa merasakan suatu mahluk mendekatinya dari belakang secara perlahan-lahan. Kemudian mahluk itu mulai menyerang Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto segera menghindar kesamping dan menendang mahluk itu cukup keras,sampai membuatnya membentur pohon dibelakangnya.

"Sudah kuduga kalau dia Zetsu palsu." Kata Naruto,sambil membersihkan pundaknya yang hampir disentuh oleh mahluk putih tersebut.

Tatkala saat itu juga,muncul lah sepuluh Zetsu palsu melingkari Naruto.

Naruto pun tersenyum tipis,sembari membentuk sikap siaga. "Sesuai perkataan Kakashi-sensei,mahluk putih ini seperti seorang pengecut." Ujarnya.

Meskipun Naruto sudah mencoba masuk kedalam wilayah Zetsu asli, namun mahluk itu tetap tidak mau keluar dari persembunyian nya, dan masih saja menggunakan bayangan palsu untuk melawan Naruto. Jika sudah seperti ini,maka dia terpaksa harus mengeluarkan pengecut itu dari lubang pelindungnya.

Saat Naruto masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya, para mahluk putih itu segera menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan. Namun sayangnya Naruto lekas tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung menghindari seluruh serangan yang diberikan para Zetsu palsu itu padanya, dengan lincah dan mudah.

Ketika Naruto berhasil mengelak dari seluruh serangan yang mereka berikan. Ia melompat mundur,dan matanya pun tertuju ke salah satu pokok kayu yang berada jauh didepan.

"Cepatlah keluar dari sana!" Teriak Naruto,sambil melempar Rasenshuriken Kearah pokok kayu tersebut.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Rasenshuriken itupun berhasil menebas batang kayu itu,dan juga beberapa zetsu palsu saat mereka mencoba untuk menyerang Naruto.

Kemudian,setelah pohon kayu itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian,munculah mahluk berwajah monster,dengan dua warna di tubuhnya. Yaitu,sebelah kiri berwarna hitam,sedangkan sebelah kanan berwarna putih. Dia mengenakan jubah hitam dihiasi awan merah. Menunjukan bahwa,dia adalah anggota Akatsuki.

"Sangat mengejutkan,kau bisa mengetahui tempat persembunyianku anak muda." Ucap Zetsu,sembari melangkah maju kearah Naruto. Kemudian melanjutkan. "Pada awalnya aku tidak percaya kalau energi mengerikan ini berasal darimu,namun semakin lama aku memperhatikanmu, aku makin tidak memiliki alasan bagus untuk menyangkalnya."

Naruto tersenyum. "Entah kenapa, aku sama sekali tidak senang saat kau mengatakan hal itu padaku." Ujarnya.

Zetsu terkekeh mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Jangan khawatir,aku tidak berniat memujimu anak muda. Kalau begitu kita sudahi pembicaraan ini."

Zetsu mulai memunculkan bayangannya begitu banyak,berniat mengambil seluruh Chakra yang Naruto miliki.

Mereka mulai menyerang secara bersamaan,sedangkan Naruto hanya berdiri diam membiarkan mereka mengisap Chakra miliknya. Namun sesuatu yang tidak wajar terasa seperti mengalir didalam tubuh mereka ketika menarik Chakra Naruto.

Rasa panas seperti api membakar badan mereka secara perlahan-lahan,dan semakin lama tubuh mereka mulai membesar,Lalu meledak.

"Kenapa bisa menjadi seperti ini? Mengapa bayanganku tidak dapat kembali utuh?" Kata Zetsu. Ia tidak percaya bahwa efek nya justru begini. Terlebih lagi bayangannya yang seharusnya bisa kembali seperti semula, ini malah kebalikan nya, dimana semua bayangan miliknya sudah meledak.

"Sepertinya bayanganmu sangat lemah." Ucap Naruto, ia tahu alasan kenapa para bayangan itu tidak bisa kembali utuh. Sebab kemungkinan para Zetsu palsu hancur dengan sendirinya akibat mencoba mengambil Chakra milik Kurumi. Ia bisa menebak hal itu setelah melihat reaksi mereka waktu Chakra Kurumi masuk kedalam tubuh mereka.

"Nah, kalau begitu mari kita akhiri pertandingan ini." Lanjut Naruto, kemudian ia pun menggunakan Mode Biju. Dimana seluruh badan dan rambutnya berubah menjadi emas bersinar.

Untuk kedua kalinya Zetsu kembali terkejut bukan main mengetahui anak muda didepan nya ini adalah seorang Jinchuriki. Tidak mengherankan jika Zetsu sedari tadi merasakan aura pembunuh dari anak tersebut.

Sebelum Zetsu sempat mengambil sikap siaga,Naruto terlebih dulu melangkah maju dengan kecepatan tinggi sampai membuat Zetsu pun tidak bisa menghindar.

Jarak Naruto dan Zetsu kini cukup dekat. Kemudian Naruto pun menyerang menggunakan rasengan berbentuk biju-dama kecil.

Rasengan tersebut berhasil mengenai perut Zetsu dan mahluk berkulit dua warna itupun berteriak keras mengeluarkan darah dimulutnya, sambil terdorong mundur menabrak pohon-pohon yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Sialan. Jika sudah seperti ini aku tidak mungkin bisa melawan nya." Gumam Zetsu,terduduk lemas ditanah.

"Akan ku selesaikan sekarang." Kata Naruto,kemudian ia mengeluarkan lima tangan Kyubi berbentuk bayangan dari punggungnya sambil berlari maju. Tangan Kyubi pun berniat menyerang Zetsu saat masih terduduk lemas di atas tanah.

Namun tatkala itu juga munculah bentuk spiral disebelah Zetsu. Langkah Naruto seketika terhenti. Dan tampaklah sosok pria bertopeng keluar dari spiral itu.

Pria itu mengenakan pakaian serupa dengan Zetsu. Dibalik topeng berwarna ungunya pria itu memiliki mata Sharingan seperti Kakashi dan Sasuke.

Saat itu juga tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan pusing berlebihan dikepalanya. Bukan hanya kepala Naruto, tapi tampaknya Kurumi yang berada didalam tubuhnya seperti melihat se-sosok monster mengerikan. Rasa takut dan marah keluar dari diri Kurumi.

"Arrrghh..!" Pekik Naruto terduduk lemah sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Jadi kau sudah memiliki tuan baru ya Kurumi." Ujar pria bertopeng itu. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau masih ada Jinchuriki yang tersisa didunia ini. Aku pikir dia sudah memusnahkan semua para Jinchuriki, tapi ternyata dia orang yang ceroboh, sampai masih menyisakan manusia lemah seperti ini."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" Ucap Naruto geram. Ia bertanya-tanya tentang pria bertopeng itu.Mengapa dia tahu soal Kurumi?

"Kau tidak perlu tahu namaku. Suatu saat kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri." Balas Pria bertopeng itu,lalu dia pun kembali masuk kedalam spiral itu bersama Zetsu. Dan selanjutnya mereka berdua sudah menghilang dari hadapan Naruto.

"Sial!" Umpat Naruto,perlahan-lahan pandangan nya mulai menggelap. Tak seberapa lama akhirnya ia tergeletak ditanah dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA SAMPAI SELESAI!

Semoga Cerita ini bisa menghibur kalian.

Saya yakin kalian sudah terlebih dulu tahu identitas pria bertopeng itu sebelum saya menjelaskan di Chapter selanjutnya hahahaha...

baiklah kalau begitu... SAMPAI JUMPA DILAIN HARI!


End file.
